Hormonal Insecurities
by GreyFireRage
Summary: Just a Gruvia fic :D


**A/N: Gruviaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.**

 **I don't know why I always get excited about this ship. My mother thinks I am going crazy cause I squealed and giggled while staring at my computer screen.**

 **Anyways, I love Juvia because she is a water mage and I like water (seriously who doesn't?). That's a lame reason but whatever. And I like Gray because Juvia _lovesssss_ Gray-sama! **

**Here's a little fic for my super favorite couple that _isn't canon but I seriously don't know how you wouldn't want them to be canon._ Enjoy!**

 **P.S. Ignore all of my lame reasons. I am not me at the moment.**

 **Disclaimer: You wouldn't believe if I said I owned Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Gray glared at the pink haired Dragon Slayer.

"You _had_ to say that?"

Natsu looked a bit ashamed as he nursed a swollen forehead. Lucy's punches were as good as her kicks.

"I- I am sorry. I didn't know Juvia would react that way!"

Gray rolled his eyes and swiftly walked towards the direction the blunette had stormed off (wobbled off) to. He found her sitting on a park bench, not far from their apartment. By the looks of it, she was crying.

He quietly walked towards her and sat beside her. He slowly took her hand in his. Juvia looked up with her tearful eyes.

"G-Gray- sa-sama?"

He offered her a small smile and pulled her closer. He laid his free hand on Juvia's swollen stomach.

"Don't listen to Natsu. He is a tactless ass. He didn't even realize what he said."

Juvia's eyes began watering again.

"But… But Natsu-san is right. Juvia is getting fat! Juvia can't even see her feet anymore!"

Gray sighed. "You aren't getting fat Juvia. Our baby is just growing up. If you do not put on some weight, then that will be bad for the baby, right?"

Juvia carefully caressed her stomach and gave a small smile. "Yes."

Gray chuckled and kissed the top of her head gently. "Now, no more crying over something like that. Let's get you home. You need to rest, you must be tired."

But Juvia didn't make any move. She looked deep in thought with a small frown.

"Will Gray-sama leave Juvia if she isn't pretty anymore?"

Gray groaned. Why is this girl even thinking stuff like this?

"No Juvia, your Gray-sama will not go anywhere."

That was supposed to make her feel at ease. But it had the opposite effect. She let her tears flow freely.

"So Gray-sama already thinks Juvia isn't pretty anymore?"

Gray panicked a bit as the blunette in his arms started wailing.

"Juvia, please lower your volume!" Gray pleaded as he got nasty looks from the passer-bys. Obviously they were thinking that Gray had made Juvia cry.

"Now Gray-sama hates Juvia so much that her cries irritate him!"

"No! Juvia stop jumping to conclusions! Everyone is staring!"

"Gray-sama doesn't want to be seen with Juvia!"

The blunette lowered her voice, hurt evident in her voice. She pushed away from Gray's armas and wiped her tears and stood up. She felt wobbly and nearly fell back but Gray caught her.

"What are you doing?" Gray hissed as he thought Juvia could've fallen down and hurt herself.

"Juvia is sorry. Juvia will not embarrass Gray-sama anymore."

The heavily pregnant woman tried walking or wobbling away but Gray tightened his grip around her.

"No. Juvia is not going anywhere. Juvia is going to sit down, beside Gray and listen to him."

Gray's voice had a tone of finality which made Juvia stare at him. A moment later, she slowly sat down on the bench followed by Gray, who still had his arms around her.

"Now, listen, and listen carefully. I love you and I am here because I am absolutely crazy about you. Though not as crazy as you." He added after a thought.

"This is our baby" he caressed her stomach, "The sign of our love. You are and have always been pre- no, you have always been and will always remain beautiful. You don't irritate me but the fact that you think you do irritates me. And if I was embarrassed, I wouldn't have been here with you."

Gray dropped his stern face and gave her the "smile" that Juvia had told him she loved. She had told him it was a true smile. Gray had unconsciously reserved it for her and only her.

"So stop second guessing yourself crazy woman. Gray-sama belongs to Juvia only. So he isn't going anywhere."

Juvia sniffed and crashed into Gray's chest as the Ice mage embraced her tightly.

"Juvia loves Gray-sama." Juvia mumbled into his chest.

"And Gray-sama loves _his_ Juvia-chan."

"Juvia is sorry for acting that way." Juvia said in a croaky voice as a light shade of red coloured her cheeks.

"It's okay. Now let's get you home. Gray wants Juvia and the baby to rest."

Juvia beamed as Gray chuckled. He helped her up as she wobbled a bit. Taking her hand in his, they walked towards their apartment.

"Does Gray-sama think Juvia is fat?"

Gray groaned. He couldn't wait for the 2 months to end.

* * *

 **Poor Gray... Tee hee!**

 **So, this was short (I feel it's short, whaddya think?).**

 **Review, follow, favorite! _If_ you want to... but it would be great if you did... Christmas is near (yes, a month passes by very quickly) so you might get whatever you wish for, you know, for being nice little readers... But then again, it is up to you XD**

 **Lots of loves to all Gruvia fans and etc.**

 **Thankxx :D**


End file.
